The problem of urine accumulating on the exterior of a toilet bowl has been long standing. A typical male urinates into a toilet bowl from a standing position and as a consequence, through incidental spray, some of the urine is deposited around the rim of the toilet bowl. Some of the accumulated urine trickles down the exterior of the toilet bowl. All of this leads to an unhygenic situation and the generation of an unpleasant odour around the toilet bowl. In order to maintain proper hygienic levels, the rim and exterior of the toilet bowl must be cleaned regularly. This is a distasteful task for many people.
The following patents disclose devices relating to protection of toilets, and other articles.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,641,029 Gaudet August 30, 1927 2,825,070 Alexander et al. March 4, 1958 2,658,201 Sherwood November 10, 1953 3,524,203 Ruggles August 18, 1970 3,914,803 Gregovski October 28, 1975 4,160,295 Putyra July 10, 1979 4,285,075 Nelson August 25, 1981 4,720,880 Barreau January 26, 1988 ______________________________________
Ruggles teaches a surround or shroud covering for enclosing conventional bathroom toilets. The shroud extends upwardly from a floor covering. The floor covering covers the floor area of the bathroom. The edge of the floor covering curves upwardly under the overhang of a bathtub enclosure or sink enclosure. A backwall conceals a water tank. The shroud has an upper edge which surrounds the undersides of a toilet. The toilet rim is fitted with an adapter ring, the adapter ring having downwardly extending flanges which are secured to the upper edges of shroud. The adapter ring sits on the toilet ring and may be caulked into place using conventional caulking methods.
Ruggles does not contemplate a disposable device and, further, does not contemplate using the device to provide increased hygiene. The upper edge of the shroud is affixed to the rim of the toilet using an adapter ring, rather than clips.
The Putyra patent discloses a fabric, or other flexible material, which is hung as a shroud around a toilet bowl. The shroud is attached to the toilet bowl rim by means of releasable hooks which hook over the toilet bowl rim and are adapted to support the upper edge of the shroud. The shroud material may be removed for cleaning.
Putyra describes a decorative arrangement and does not contemplate using the shroud for hygienic purposes. Further, the Putyra toilet shroud does not cover the toilet bowl rim and consequently would not protect against urine and overspray which collect on the toilet bowl rim and run down the outside of the toilet bowl.
Sherwood teaches a rigid casing for covering or protecting toilet bowls so that cleaning the under surfaces of the toilet bowl is not required. The casing is comprised of two complementary parts which fit snugly around the toilet bowl rim and which fit together so as to provide a front wall and side walls.
Gaudet and Nelson each disclose a floor mat for use in front of a toilet bowl to prevent the floor from becoming wet. Both the Gaudet and Nelson mat are contoured so as to fit snugly around the base of the toilet bowl. Nelson, provides a mat having a porous grid upper surface covering and an absorbent disposable liner for absorbing urine falling on the mat.
Gregovski provides a splash shield which is affixed to the underside of a conventional toilet seat. When the toilet seat is raised the splash shield is also raised so that the shield extends along either side of the toilet bowl. The shield extends between the raised toilet seat and the toilet bowl rim so as to form splash guards around the toilet bowl.
Barreau teaches a disposable protective lining for use on a toilet seat. The lining provides a barrier between the user and toilet. Alexander teaches a toilet seat insert which allows small children to sit on a conventional toilet seat.